


Bubble Wrap

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link share a quick intimate moment while filming Buddy System.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Wrap

Link could see Rhett waving out of the corner of his eye. 

“What’s up?”

“Come ‘ere!” Rhett said excitedly.

Link walked over to Rhett. As soon as Link was in arm’s length, Rhett pulled him into a corner of the warehouse where they had been filming some scenes for Buddy System.

“Whoa, where are we going?” Link watched his feet to make sure that he didn’t trip over Rhett.

“Check out all this bubble wrap, Link!” There must be miles of it.” Rhett reached down to touch one of the large rolls of bubble wrap. “Dare me to pop it?”

Link quickly scanned the room to see if there was anyone around. He smiled when he realized they were alone. “Go for it.”

Rhett popped one of the bubbles, and Link popped one too. As he popped a bubble, his hand brushed against Rhett’s. Rhett smiled and kissed Link on the forehead.

“How are you feeling about all this?” Link asked, pointing towards the set in the distance. “Still excited?”

“Yup.” Rhett said. “It’s a lot of work, but it’s exciting.”

Rhett slid his arm around Link’s waist, and Link leaned his head against his shoulder. The two men stood silently for a few minutes before Link turned to face Rhett and kiss him. They made out for a few minutes, Link eventually leaning Rhett against a table and slowly pushing him backwards. He placed a hand on the small of Rhett’s back and his other hand on the table in order to keep his balance.

Rhett reluctantly broke off the kiss. “We better get back to the set before they start wondering where we’re at.

Link smiled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. The show must go on!” Link started heading back towards the set and Rhett followed close behind. He smiled and silently offered a few words of gratitude for everything he and Link had experienced up to this point.


End file.
